Butterfly
by Genee
Summary: Takeru y Mimi paseaban a Scott -el perro del vecino de TK- por el Parque Central de Odaiba. Ella decide que debe descansar un poco y alejarse, sin darse cuenta se ve sumergida en sus pensamientos, todos dirigidos al muchacho que pasea el perro. [Para Hikari Blossom. ¡FELIZ CUMPLE! /Takimi/ OS]


Declaro que Digimon es de Akiyoshi.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hikari Blossom!

.

Butterfly

.

~~~.*.~~~

Ella desconocía la verdadera razón de estar tan absorta en sus pensamientos. Desde hace un buen rato que lo observaba sin despegar su grandes ojos del chico. Estaba sentada sobre la mesa de madera para exteriores, sus manos formaban un soporte para su cabeza que descansaba sobre ellas, sus codos se apoyaban sobre sus rodillas y sus pies sobre el banco que se encontraba dentro del Parque Central de Odaiba. Las enormes pestañas castañas —rebosadas de rímel del mismo color—, subían y bajaban como el aleteo de una mariposa en primavera: con movimientos rápido y elegantes; la sonrisa boba y los suspiros constantes también eran causados por el muchacho de cabellos dorados, éste se despeinaba con el viento, producto del movimiento brusco que hacía a causa del enorme perro lleno de hiperactividad que lo arrastraba de un lugar a otro.

Se suponía que Takeru paseaba al animal, pero al contemplar la escena Mimí no sabía si era él quien paseaba al perro o viceversa. La misma acción causaba que algo se estremeciera dentro de la muchacha portadora del Emblema de la Pereza. Eran los pequeños detalles de él lo que la volvían loca y le alborotaba las mariposas dentro de sus tripas.

Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez una sonrisa alcanzó sus labios. Estaba en un trance del que no le importaría no despertar nunca. Él la embobaba, la hacía sentir más tonta y distraída. Extrañamente, eso le gustaba.

Veía como Takeru tomaba de la correa al Golden Retriever y este tiraba de ella con mucha facilidad, corría tras unas palomas que vivían dentro del parque y no se daba por enterado de que estaba siendo _controlado _por el chico. El joven no dejaba de sonreír, pese a que el perro lo zarandeaba de manera muy ruda hacia ningún lugar en particular. Mimí casi sintió pena por TK, pero sabía que para Takeru solo era una forma diferente y divertida de pasar el rato. No le preocupaba ser el títere del animal. Eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención a la muchacha, ella podía maravillarse irremediablemente por su forma simple de ser:

Él simplemente podría ser feliz con una taza de café, su pluma de tinta negra y unas cuantas hojas de papel en blanco, lo demás… lo maravilloso, lo ponía el mismo chico. Esas tres cosas comunes se volvían sensacionales al caer bajo su poder. Verlo metido en su mundo era como presenciar el cambio que sufre un capullo de larva a mariposa.

Simple, fantástico, vivo.

Mimí no sabía cómo explicarlo de manera que muchos pudieran entender su punto de vista, TK no necesitaba de palabras rebuscadas o llenas de miel para hacerse notar, decía siempre lo necesario, ni más ni menos, y eso era suficiente para hacerla llorar de la emoción o nostalgia, para hacerla reír o derretirse de amor ante él. Tenía tantas formas de hacerla subir hacia las nubes y para luego bajar como si fuera una ligera pluma, que flotaba en el aire, hasta caer con delicadeza en la superficie del suelo.

Takeru también podía pasar el día con una sola persona, ya sea una hippie amante de la paz o un cabezota que se cree dueño de la verdad, y sacar lo mejor de ellos. Entendía muy bien por qué Hikari amaba estar a su lado —aunque esto le provocara a Mimí emociones muy fuertes y desconocidas en su interior, no sabía qué nombre ponerles ni por qué le incomodaba tanto verles tan juntos siempre—, él era de esos que le veía el vaso medio lleno, la vida color azul —ni rosa ni negra—, lo positivo dentro de lo negativo, aunque no existiera algo bueno que resaltar él se las arreglaba para inventarse una excusa optimista. TK siempre buscaba la forma de ver lo mejor de la vida y no se encasillaba en lo mal que ésta le golpeó en el pasado. Al igual que con las hojas en blanco, Takeru hacia especial a las personas destacando sus rasgos más comunes y corrientes.

Ella seguía contemplándolo: el muchacho parecía que había dominado a la bestia vestida con pelaje dorado. Aquel perro ahora estaba entre sus piernas siendo acariciado por Takaishi, bebiendo del agua que éste le ofrecía o lamiendo la cara templada del chico. La muchacha que observaba con entrega sintió una punzada de celos al ver como un simple animal se ganaba el amor de su Takeru con gestos tan inhumanos y torpes. Ella quería estar en su lugar, aunque no se vería muy lindo que de repente saliera y le lamiera el rostro al chico. Aquel pensamiento le hizo reír muy divertida. Imaginar que lamia a Takeru le pareció gracioso. Aunque en realidad, lo que verdaderamente quería hacer era besar sus labios que pedían a gritos ser hidratados, ya que el sol los había agrietado ligeramente, ella podría ofrecerse a humedecerlos.

Se ruborizó.

No se veía siendo tan atrevida. Ella no era así, era más bien de las que esperaba que el chico se le acercara y le robara un beso, le parecía que era más femenino y elegante parecer débil e indefensa. Aunque generalmente, su personalidad torpe, divertida y explosiva la sacaba de su papel como _damisela en peligro._

Ella seguía sin despegar los ojos de él y de pronto vio como Takeru —ahora con el control del canino— levantó su vista y la miró. Él sonrió muy alegremente y levantó su mano para saludarle con mucha energía. Ella apenas movió una de sus manos como saludo. Se sentía apenada, cohibida. Nunca antes un chico le había causado que se sintiera así. Suspiro muy sonoramente cuando el rubio se levantó del suelo -vestido con pasto verde- y se encaminaba en dirección a ella.

Su corazón latía cada vez más y más fuerte, las mariposas hacían fiestas en su estómago y su respiración más pesada. Llamó mentalmente a la calma. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo erizando cada poro de su piel. Estaba demasiado sumergida en aquel sentimiento creciente para con TK. Estaba enamorada, locamente enamorada del pequeño -no tan pequeño- TK.

—Pensé que te habías ido —dijo él sonriente, poniéndose a un lado de ella e imitando la misma posición de Mimí.

—Y perderme el momento en el que Scott te paseaba. Ni loca me lo perdería. Te veías tan gracioso —rió con fuerza.

—Creo que ya está cansado, deberíamos regresar. Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa.

Ella asintió y se puso de pie.

En el camino a su apartamento varios, muchos, pensamientos se apoderaron de Tachikawa que se ruborizaba como adolescente de dieciséis años cada vez que sentía como la mano de TK acariciaba la suya por accidente. Caminaban muy de cerca.

Pensó que era hora de abandonar el papel de _damisela-en-apuros _ y protagonizar el su propio yo: ella misma. Era un hecho que estaba derretida ante el encanto de Takaishi, pero dudaba que el muchacho hiciera algo diferente a lo que los amigos suelen hacer, tal vez porque solo la veía como una amiga, pero luego pensó en que últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, en que siempre la llamaba a ella —como primera opción— y no a Hikari, recordó la forma en que éste se sonrojaba cuando ella lo abrazaba o tomaba de su mano cuando algo le emocionaba, recordó también esa pausa eterna en cada despedida, como si quisiera hacer algo y al final desistía de ello cuando la dejaba al frente de su hogar.Río por lo bajo, llena de diversión y con mucha travesura. Takeru sentía algo por ella y no esperaría a que las mariposas en su estómago se congelaran para poder hacer algo.

Cuando llegaron al frente de su edificio, Tk se despidió, vaciló un segundo delante de ella y luego se sonrojó a horrores. Justo como lo hizo en su recuerdo de hace algunos minutos.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo con intención de partir, pero Mimí lo tomó del brazo y le detuvo el andar. Él se giró y la miró sorprendió por aquella acción—. ¿Sucede algo?

Ella cerró los ojos y negó sin borrar su sonrisa y sonrojo del rostro. Levantó el mentón y lo miró, sintiendo la vergüenza palpitando en su cara:

—Olvidaste algo —balbuceó.

Él se agachó un poco para escucharle mejor y, de pronto, ella depositó un beso sobre sus labios.

Sabía a frutilla por el brillo labial que ésta usaba.

Cuando Mimí rompió el beso, mordió su labio inferior al darse cuenta de que él había cerrado los ojos y que aún no los abría, posiblemente, por estar saboreando el beso todavía.

Rió con travesura y coquetería. Era justo la reacción que esperaba.

—Esto… —balbuceó él con el rostro hecho fuego—. Yo… —No sabía que decir, el escritor se había quedado sin palabras y eso a Mimí le gustaba.

—Si no tienes nada que decir, puedes volver a besarme —añadió ella, enrollando la punta de su cabello en su dedo indice, flirteando.

Él sonrió con sus mejillas bañadas en rojo y lo hizo. Takeru se acercó y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Ella le rodeó con sus brazos su cuello y él atrapó su cintura. Se fundieron en un beso que pasó de la inocencia al deseo contenido, del deseo contenido a magia, simplemente hacían magia, porque nada más podía explicar tantas mariposas revoleteando dentro de sus estómagos. Era grandioso como un beso encerraba tantas emociones y como se dejaban llevar por él, sin importarles lo que dirían los vecinos de la chica más tarde.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

_'Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumple años a ti, feliz cumpleaños, querida Hikari Blossom, feliz cumple año a ti'._

Aquí aun es 26 de marzo y no podía dejar pasar la ocasión por alto. Ojalá te guste este OS. Es muy cortito y no es mucho, pero lo hice con cariño.

Feliz cumple, y te deseo de todo corazón que lo hayas pasado bien, también deseo éxitos y mucha felicidad.

Y a los demás que leen esto, espero que también les haya gustado y si quieren, pueden comentar

Ciao. xD


End file.
